1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates a skin care formulation and related method of manufacture. In particular, the present invention provides for a skin care formulation with a tri-tightening complex including a hydrophilic polymer, a desquamatory agent and an alpha hydroxyl acid.
2. Description of Related Art
There are numerous prior art patents that disclose skin tightening properties. The present invention provides for a skin care formulation with a tri-tightening complex.